Love at First Sight
by Alexriolover95
Summary: The first time Cadance and Shining Armor lay eyes on each other and start their long love life. One-shot!


**Hey everypony!**

 **So awhile back I written a one shot about how Shining Armor proposed to Cadance and I have been thinking… How did that love begin in the first place?**

 **Well now here's my version about how that all began!**

* * *

It was a sunny morning in the royal city of Canterlot and in one of the houses of the city lived a unicorn family of four, they have just enjoyed some breakfast when the youngest family member, a little unicorn filly named Twilight Sparkle, got up, excusing herself to go to her foal sitter for the day. The unicorn's parents, Twilight Velvet and Night Light, saying goodbye to their daughter, the two adults having to go to their own work for the day. (I guess that's why Twilight needs a foal sitter)

However, Twilight Sparkle's older brother, Shining Armor, was curious as always about his little Twily's foal sitter. He was however too nervous to ask Twily if he could go with her, but he decided that today would be the day.

"Hey Twily." Shining Armor called out to his little sister who was just trotting out of the kitchen.

"Yes big brother?" Twilight replied, turning around to look at her big brother.

"I was wondering if maybe I could go with you, I have never seen your foal sitter before." Shining Armor asked nervously.

I don't know big brother…" Twilight said, thinking about it.

"Well I think it's a good idea Twilight." Velvet smiled. "Take your brother, maybe it'll be more fun with three of you."

"Okay mommy." Twilight agreed. "Come on big brother."

And Shining Armor got up from his chair from the kitchen table and joined Twilight to go to her foal sitter. The two siblings went out of their house and trotted out into the streets of Canterlot, everypony active as they started the day brought about by Princess Celestia. While the two siblings trotted towards their destination, Twilight told Shining Armor all about her foal sitter, Shining Armor especially interested, but nervous when Twilight mentioned it was an older girl.

The two siblings still trotted on, past such richer areas where the elites of Canterlot lived and Restaurant Row, Shining Armor more and more curious as to who was Twilight's foal sitter. And when the two got to the entrance of the castle where Princess Celestia lived, Shining Armor's curiosity finally escaped him.

"Twily…" Shining Armor asked slowly. "Who's your foal sitter exactly?"

"You'll see big brother." Twilight replied as the two passed the entrance where a couple of guards stood, allowing the two little ponies to go in.

The two trotted on into the castle until they allowed in front of the grand doors of the castle, Twilight knocking on the door with her hoof. A second later the door started to swing open and as it swung fully open, Shining Armor's mouth went wide…

The one who opened the door was none other than Celestia' adopted niece and young alicorn, Princess Cadance. Shining Armor actually kinda of had a secret crush on her when he first set eyes on her, but he has only seen her from a distance during royal events where his family was invited. Never has Shining Armor seen her this close, well until today that is.

Shining Armor could only stare at the beautiful pink coated alicorn and felt his cheeks go red, he was just so mesmerized that he felt he couldn't say anything, he was at a loss of words.

Luckily Cadance was currently focused on Twilight and not Shining Armor or else it would have been extremely awkward.

"Cadance." Twilight shouted out happily as she hugged her foal sitter, Cadance returning the hug before the two separated and did their "ladybugs awake" chant.

After they were done, Cadance then noticed Shining Armor, who was still… occupied.

"Who's this Twilight?" Cadance asked the little purple unicorn.

"This is my big brother, Shining Armor." Twilight answered.

"Oh really." Cadance said and turned to Shining Armor. "Your sister told me so much about you."

This finally brought Shining Armor out from his trance as he could barely say anything in response.

"She… has…" Shining Armor replied as he felt more embarrassed, wondering what Twilight told her and looking at Twilight's giggling face, he could tell it wasn't good.

"Well I'm glad you could join us today Shining Armor." Cadance said and extended out one of her front hooves for Shining Armor to shake.

"The pleasure… is all… mine… princess…" Shining Armor managed to get out extending out his own hoof, but bowing down to Cadance, while Cadance giggled to Shining Armor's behavior.

"Well it's nice to meet you too Shining Armor." Cadance smiled. "Come on Twily, I got a lot of things planned for us today."

And Cadance and Twilight went inside, Shining Armor following the two girls and went back to his stares as he joined his little sister in her activities with Cadance. During the time of which Shining Armor couldn't think about anything else other than Cadance, most importantly, to ask her out, but of course, you couldn't just ask a princess on a date, especially the adopted niece to the ruler of all of Equestria.

Cadance noticed Shining Armor's behavior towards her and deep inside she was blushing, thinking that he was rather cute and charming… Maybe even her prince charming in the future…

As the day started to end, Celestia up in one of the towers of the castle, bringing down the bright sun for the moon to rise and bring about the night, it was time for Twilight and Shining Armor to go back home. The three went down to the grand doors of the castle, where they exchanged goodbyes.

"Bye Twily, see you tomorrow." Cadance smiled and gave Twilight a hug.

"You too Cadance." Twilight replied as she also smiled and returned the hug.

After the two broke the hug, Cadance went in front of Shining Armor.

"And it was great to see you finally Shining Armor, I enjoyed your company today." Cadance said.

"Me too princess, I also did enjoy the day." Shining Armor replied, Cadance going up and whispering to Shining Armor's ear.

"Maybe we can even spend a day alone, together." Cadance suggested.

Shining Armor felt his heart skip a beat as he felt lighter than a feather. He just couldn't believe the words Cadance whispered to him. She was actually asking him out…

"That would be most wonderful princess…" Shining Armor answered.

"Excellent, see you later than." Cadance said before giving a quick kiss on Shining Armor's cheek.

"I'm never washing this cheek again…" Shining Armor thought as he joined his sister to go back home.

And with Cadance and Twilight waving their hooves at each other one last time for the day while the two siblings began their trip back home, Cadance closed the door. As soon as Cadance closed the door, Twilight turned to her brother.

"So, had a good day big brother?" Twilight asked her brother, but knew the answer already, only wanting to tease Shining Armor.

"Yes Twily, I did, thanks for agreeing to bring me." Shining Armor answered with a blush, hiding it from his sister.

Meanwhile, Cadance, after she closed the grand doors to the castle, laid against the doors and sighed happily. She didn't want to admit it, but she really did like, like Shining Armor, he was just so cute and funny when he was nervous. And well… asking him out and giving him that kiss, it just made her heart flutter and created a whole new feeling in her.

After she was able to stand, she took a deep breath before going to enjoy dinner with her Auntie Celestia and tell her about the day, but leaving out her new feelings for now. And when Cadance went to bed, she couldn't help but dream about Shining Armor.

And the same went for Shining Armor, also dreaming about Cadance and looking froward to spending more time with her.

And as the days and many months passed, that's what happened, Cadance and Shining Armor grew closer and closer. They got so close that one day they admitted that they loved each other and when they were old enough, Shining Armor finally got the courage and made the life changing decision…

Proposing to Cadance for her hoof in marriage…

And it all began on that day when they first laid eyes on each other during that bright morning in Canterlot…

The End.

* * *

 **Well, I must admit I really didn't have a good idea going into this, I had a hard time trying to think about this, but I do hope everypony enjoyed it anyway!**


End file.
